


here, there and everywhere

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Beatles Tribute [16]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Growing Up, Mama Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: “I walk by myself. I’m a big boy,” Brandon informs her.“Stop saying that,” Sansa can’t help, but frown.





	here, there and everywhere

…

 

“Mama, I wanna go see Granma Lyanna.”

 

Sansa looks to see Brandon standing in the doorway of the nursery. “The twins are just about to go down for their nap, sweetling. Would you be alright going to their house in a couple of hours?” She asks. 

 

Brandon shakes his head. “I don’t need you to go with me, mama.”

 

Sansa’s eyebrows shoot up at that. “You don’t?”

 

With a shake of his head, the five-year-old comes into the room and crosses to the window. He stands on his toes so he can see fully outside and patting George’s bottom as the baby is dozing – about to drop off into full sleep – in her arms, Sansa comes to join him.

 

“Look, mama,” Brandon says, pointing, his finger pressed right up against the glass. “One, two, three, four.” He counts the houses between theirs and Lyanna and Arthur’s house. “Four houses away.”

 

Sansa smiles, proud of him for counting correctly, but it slips away after a moment. “Yes, that’s right. Grandma and Grandpa are four houses away.”

 

Brandon turns his head and looks up to her. “I walk.”

 

“No,” Sansa immediately shakes her head. “You’re too little to walk by yourself, Brandon.”

 

The frown weighing down his face at her answer is instant. “I’m five,” he informs her with one of his hands with all of his fingers up to show her.

 

Sansa nods. “Yes, you are, but five is still too young to walk to your grandparents house by yourself.” He opens his mouth to protest, but before he can, Sansa swiftly swoops in. “Not in here, Brandon,” she tells him and then goes to George’s crib, giving the baby a kiss on the head before gently laying him down inside, making sure he’s covered with his blanket and she then looks into Eleanor’s crib, her daughter sleeping deeply, her chest rising and falling steadily, and Sansa smiles as she watches.

 

When she turns back to Brandon, he is waiting, still with that frown on his face and with one finger to her lips, signaling to him that he should be quiet, Sansa then points to the door with her other hand.

 

“I’m five!” Brandon exclaims before Sansa can even fully have the door closed.

 

“Yes, you are,” Sansa says again and then heads down the stairs, taking them slow so that Brandon can follow behind her, still needing to take his time while coming down and climbing up.

 

“Mama, I’m not a baby!” Brandon tells her in a huff when they’ve both made it downstairs safely once more.

 

“Yes, you are,” Sansa says it even though she knows he won’t care to hear that. “You’re my baby.”

 

“Daddy!” Brandon exclaims and with that, he runs down the hallway to the back of their house.

 

Jon is in the family room, sitting on the couch just as Sansa has instructed him to and he wisely hasn’t moved. He knows better than to go against his wife when she tells him to do something. He had come home early from the jobsite he and his crew had been working on that day with complaints of pain in his lower back. Sansa had instantly guided him to the couch, getting him one of the Icy-Hot patches they keep on hand and then had called the doctor. Jon had tried to tell her that it was just a little bit of pain, but Sansa had pointed out to him that his kidneys – or minus one – were part of his lower back and they were not going to mess around with it. His doctor’s appointment is in two days.

 

“Daddy,” Brandon says again as he climbs onto the L-couch to join Jon.

 

“Oof,” Jon sits up from reclining back when Brandon crawls right into his lap. “What’s going on?” Jon asks, looking to Brandon and then to Sansa as she comes around the couch to sit down next to them.

 

“Your son wants to walk to Grandma Lyanna and Grandpa Arthur’s house by himself,” Sansa informs him.

 

“I’m five!” Brandon exclaims, holding up his hand with all five fingers again, practically in Jon’s face.

 

“He has also told me that they live four houses away,” Sansa says, smiling wryly.

 

Jon smirks a bit at that and then looks to Brandon. The boy seems to practically be holding his breath, waiting to see what Jon will say; if he is going to agree with mama and tell him that he’s still a baby. Jon looks to Brandon for another moment before looking to Sansa. Brandon watches them closely. Mama and daddy sometimes do this thing where they look at one another without ever actually talking, but they seem to always make up their minds. Brandon doesn’t get it.

 

But he waits because he knows that they’re looking and not talking and they’ll say something soon.

 

“You’ll take Lady with you,” Sansa speaks then and Brandon gasps.

 

“You’ll have Grandma calls us as soon as you get to her house,” Jon adds and Brandon quickly nods.

 

“Go get your shoes, sweetling,” Sansa says and she barely gets the words out of her mouth before Brandon is sliding off of Jon’s laps and racing into the laundry room to do just that. As soon as he’s gone, she sighs heavily and Jon smiles a little, rubbing a hand on Sansa’s back. “He’s too young for this,” she then tells him.

 

“I guess we won’t know that until we give him a shot,” Jon tells Sansa, his hand still rubbing her back. “It _is_ only four houses down and he _is_ five years old.”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Sansa pouts and Jon gives a grin before gently pulling on her so he can give her a kiss on her temple.

 

“Shoes!” Brandon exclaims, running back into the family room and this time, Lady is following behind.

 

As Jon helps Brandon get his shoes on, Sansa leans forward and puts her hands on either side of Lady’s snout, looking into her loyal dog’s eyes.

 

“Don’t let him out of your sight,” Sansa tells her quietly and if Lady could nod her head, Sansa knows that she would. Instead, Lady’s tail swishes back and forth in agreement.

 

Sansa takes a deep breath as she and Jon, with Lady, walk with Brandon to the front door.

 

“No, mama!” Brandon spins towards her, putting his hand up. “You stay here.”

 

Sansa opens her mouth to argue. Certainly, she can stand on the porch and watch Brandon walk four houses down. Apparently, her son doesn’t agree.

 

“I walk by myself. I’m a big boy,” Brandon informs her.

 

“Stop saying that,” Sansa can’t help, but frown.

 

“Alright, Brandon,” Jon gives a nod while he snakes an arm around Sansa’s waist. “I’ll keep mama here. Remember. _Straight_ to grandma and grandpa’s house and have them call as soon as you get there.”

 

Brandon nods, but before he can step out onto the porch, Sansa drops to her knees and pulls Brandon into her arms, hugging him tight, closing her eyes. Brandon seems to allow this for a minute or so, but then he begins to squirm in her hold.

 

“Mama,” Brandon says.

 

Sansa almost refuses to let him go, but then, with a sigh, she kisses him on the head and then stands up. Jon’s arm returns around her waist and Sansa purses her lips together to keep her chin from trembling. She knows she’s probably being slightly ridiculous. It’s four houses away and their neighborhood is a safe one.

 

But… Brandon is five and no matter what he says, he’s her baby and always will be, and anything can happen anywhere, no matter how safe or not a neighborhood is.

 

“Bye!” Brandon gives them a big grin and a wave and then with Lady, he steps out onto the porch and from the open door, Jon and Sansa watch as he holds onto the porch banister, going down one step and then the other before he’s on the ground.

 

Sansa doesn’t even wait until he’s to the end of their driveway before she’s rushing back inside. Jon watches Brandon for another moment before he steps back into the house, closing the front door. He turns towards the stairs, thinking that Sansa has gone to cry in their bedroom, but when he sees her in the living room, he’s not necessarily surprised at that.

 

He comes to stand with her at their large front window. Their house sits on a curve in the road and it gives the perfect view of up the street, able to see Lyanna and Arthur’s house from theirs. And now, they’re able to see Brandon, with Lady at his side, walking down the sidewalk towards his grandparents’ house.

 

Jon can’t help, but smile a little as he watches Brandon. Yes, he’s five and he’s still very much a baby in so many ways, but watching him walk now, on his own down the sidewalk, Jon can’t help it. He feels proud.

 

Sansa, on the other hand, Jon is fairly certain that she doesn’t breathe for the entire duration of the walk.

 

Brandon heads up the driveway and up the steps of the front porch. He then stands on his tip toes to ring the doorbell. Jon knows his parents are home. Both of their cars are in the driveway and they will certainly be surprised when they open the door to their young grandson – without his parents – paying them a visit.

 

And sure enough, when the front door opens, they can see that it’s Lyanna. She’s smiling the instant she sees that it’s Brandon and she drops down, giving him a kiss on the head and tight hug. She then looks up the sidewalk, obviously expecting to see Jon or Sansa coming as well. But there’s only Brandon with Lady and Brandon is talking, excited – the bouncing on his feet obvious – and Lyanna ushers them both into the house.

 

“He made it,” Jon smiles, looking to Sansa and finally, she seems to exhale a great breath.

 

Seemingly just seconds later, Jon can hear his cell phone begin to ring. Sansa is the one to race into the kitchen for it, snatching it up from where Jon has left it on the table.

 

“Hi, Lyanna,” Sansa greets her mother-in-law, sounding slightly breathless.

 

Jon wonders if it's from rushing for the phone or because she's been holding her breath for too long. He smiles to himself as he heads to the refrigerator for a can of Coke.

 

“I’m so glad he got there alright,” Sansa is saying and then comes to Jon’s side, giving him a shake of her head and disapproving frown. She takes the Coke and puts it back and then hands him a bottle of water instead.

 

It’s Jon’s turn to frown, but Sansa simply pokes him gently in his lower back over his scar, and then she walks down the hallway, still talking with Lyanna. Jon sighs and taking his bottle of water, he heads back into the family room to sink back onto the couch. He has to wonder… now that Brandon is determined to show them that he’s not a baby anymore, Jon won’t be surprised if Sansa begins to treat her husband like a baby a lot more from now on.

 

…

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write Snow family fluff because I have to be in a particular mood to write angst and _you won't see me_ is just about killing me right now. Thank you for reading this one!


End file.
